


shiro has a piss kink. haha jk. unless...

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Underwear Sniffing, Urination, Watersports, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	shiro has a piss kink. haha jk. unless...

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from [twit](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_/status/1224515477034029056).

someone else, shiro thinks, as he steps into the stall next to keith's in the bathroom, might be thinking about his ass or imagining their hands around that tiny waist.

and, okay, yes, he thinks about those things, too.

but right now he's thinking about keith pissing.

specifically, he's listening to keith's little huff as he fiddles with his uniform. shiro bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes as he works to undo his own as quietly as possible.

he hears the clink of keith's belt and then a grunt, the seat clattering.

he sits, too, and listens as keith's stream hits the water, listens to the sigh of relief, and the quiet mutter of "stupid long meetings."

SHIT.

shiro tilts his head back. that's right. keith hadn't left during the break they'd had in the middle of their three hour meeting.

that means he hasn't pissed in at LEAST three hours.

keith gives another noise of relief, then sniffles and paws at the toilet paper. shiro barely remembers to piss himself, and if he pushes a finger into his cunt while he does it, hey, he's washing his hands in a minute anyway.

keith flushes, and shiro takes a moment to finish pissing and compose himself, then wipes and flushes as well, fixing his clothes before exiting the stall.

keith is already washing his hands, and shiro steps up beside him, smiling.

"thank god that meeting's over, huh?"

"seriously," keith grunts. most people would think he's stoic, but honestly, he just doesn't have much to say. never has. shiro kind of appreciates that about him. it means that when he's speaking, shiro knows to listen.

shiro hums and finishes washing up.

"what are you up to next?"

"i was gonna go do some drills with black."

"yeah? i've got another meeting in an hour, but i was thinking maybe we could spar?"

keith gives him a side eye.

"restless?"

shiro gives him a helpless, boyish smile, caught red-handed.

"yeah."

"fine. just a few rounds. my life doesn't revolve around you, shirogane."

"yes, sir," shiro quips and then puts his hand on the dip of keith's spine, guiding him and trying not to think about how tiny the new prosthetic makes keith's waist look.

shiro isn't proud of it, but while keith is in the shower afterwards, he takes a deep sniff of his underwear, smelling the sweat and lingering scent of leaked piss.

he's just lucky he didn't get caught.

or so he thought.

only keith has known for like a year.

keith has caught shiro sniffing his own fingers a million times over the time that they've known each other, which by itself doesn't mean much.

except he also noticed shiro always goes to the bathroom when he does. and shiro always pisses after him.

that still wasn't enough proof. so then he'd done some testing.

he'd tried taking his sweet time to start peeing, and shiro still always started after him. he'd started making appreciative noises, and if he listened carefully, he could catch shiro's breath hitching. shiro is definitely into listening to him pee for some reason.

so when he catches shiro sniffing his panties, he makes a decision.

he has to wait for the right moment. the moment comes two weeks later when they're in his room, watching a movie together.

"so," keith says, because he has the elegance and subtly of an elephant. "are you into pee or something?"

shiro chokes on a mouthful of popcorn and has to take a deep drink of his sweet tea before he can answer.

"what?"

"you listen to me pee."

shiro goes bright red, and then all the colour drains from his face.

"keith, i'm so, so-"

keith holds up a hand.

"i didn't ask you to apologize. i asked you if you're into piss."

shiro hangs his head, visibly swallowing a few times before saying, "yes. i am. i didn't mean to take adva-"

"i've known for a year."

shiro's head snaps up. his eyes are wide as dinner plates. "a year?" he repeats.

"yeah. i've been... putting on a show. when i do it."

something in shiro's brain seems to break. he opens and closes his mouth a few times, then says "can i watch you?"

this is really stupid. they're doing this backwards.

"yeah." shiro gets to his feet. "oh. now?"

"do you not need to...?"

keith chugs the rest of his soda. "yup. let's go."

they walk into keith's cramped little bathroom together, and after a moment of hesitation, shiro sits on the floor in front of the toilet.

keith bites his bottom lip, undoes his pants, and sits down.

"wait!" shiro yelps.

he's blushing. keith is blushing, too.

"can you take your panties off? can i have them?"

"oh. yeah." keith fumbles, kicking off his sweatpants and then his panties. shiro picks them up, hands shaking and bring them to his nose.

he inhales, making a soft noise like it's heaven. he closes his eyes for a second, then opens them and looks at keith.

"and... can you... can you spread...?"

"sure," keith breathes, and spread open his labia so shiro can see him properly.

"okay," shiro whispers. "you can..."

keith grunts with genuine relief. the pavlovian response of being on the toilet means he's been holding it this entire time, and a little bit has already dribbled out.

he stops holding it, and then moans a little (maybe he's exaggerating) as he pisses into the bowl.

shiro is staring at him, bringing the panties to his nose and inhaling again before lowering them to scent the air instead. like a dog. a really horny, really sexy dog.

keith resists the urge to close his legs as he pees.

he covers his face with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut.

"are you embarrassed?" shiro asks, voice cracking.

"yes, but... but i want you to watch," keith whispers back.

"fuck," shiro moans. keith's eyes snap open as shiro's mouth presses into his thigh.

"shi-"

"piss on me."

"what?"

"please." and then he fucking opens his mouth.

holy shit.

"i don't know if i can really aim," keith says.

"please!" shiro says again. "hurry up before you're done. please."

keith stops thinking about it. he stands a little, tries to aim his stream, and watches his piss splash over shiro's nose, tongue, and chin, slowly tapering off.

shiro gasps like a fish out of water, SWALLOWS, and then he opens his eyes and looks up at keith.

"please..." he moans. "i need..." he swallows again, then leans in and shoves his nose right into keith's pussy. "let me lick it. please, baby."

keith would be stupid to say no. not only is he too deep, but he's turned on. so fucking turned on it's stupid.

"yeah."

shiro pushes him down onto the toilet seat, then spreads his legs and licks along his hole from stem to stern with the flat of his tongue.

"fuck," keith croaks when shiro gives his dick long, slow sucks. "shiro!" he gasps when shiro licks into his hole.

he slaps a hand over his mouth, breathing hard, struggling not to alert the entire ship as to what is happening in his cramped little bathroom.

shiro eats him like he's a gourmet meal, his flesh hand slipping between his legs and into his pants. he's gasping, moaning into keith's pussy, and really, all keith can do is come, his scream muffled behind his hand.

shiro laps at him until he pushes away, and then grins up at him, pleased with himself.

"good?"

"go out with me," keith blurts in reply.

shiro's fingers drum over keith's thigh and he grins.

"yeah. ok."


End file.
